Pushing Boundaries
by thekingschariot
Summary: "Gil, no…" Oz mumbled against his servant's lips, his tone closer to that of a master scolding his dog than a lover trying to deter his partner from touching him in that particular area. Oz X Gilbert


**Pushing Boundaries**

This was written for a Gilbert roleplayer named the-avian-grace, and it is based on a sort of joke/head canon she shared with her Oz about Gilbert quite liking when Oz was... well, read on and see :) It was written in March but I thought it would be fun to share.

* * *

"Gil, no…" Oz mumbled against his servant's lips, his tone closer to that of a master scolding his dog than a lover trying to deter his partner from touching him in that particular area. Really, he had thought that a single glass of wine - one he had insisted the man drink in celebration of their new lives devoid of noble titles and restrictions - wouldn't have had that much effect on his servant… He really should have known better. Gil was just the right amount of drunk to make him lose his inhibitions but not his senses, making him kiss and touch without restraint. That was a good thing, for the most part, but it also meant the man had no sense of boundaries. Oz had already told him he didn't want to be touched there, and yet he insisted…

Oz kissed him again, ignoring his servant's whine of protest as he held the man's wrists and moved his palms to his waist. Opening his mouth ever so slightly, he caught Gil's bottom lip between his own and sucked gently, satisfied when the man's breath hitched and his entire body melted beneath him with a delirious sigh, hands sliding around to join at the small of the blond's back. Gil had a few interesting weaknesses, and this particular kiss was one of them… Not that Oz's didn't enjoy it, too.

In this position, with Oz on his hands and knees and Gilbert lying on the bed beneath him in a drunken haze, it was really up to Oz to do most of the work. "_That's alright, though…_" he thought with a smirk, fingers dancing over golden clasps and slowly flicking each one open, delighting in every tiny twitch his servant's body made in response, mouth pressing ghostly kisses along his jawline and-

Gil's hands drifted lower and Oz tensed, his right hand abandoning their task at Gil's buttons to reach back and prevent the man's hands from descending lower. "Gil," he said, his tone warning, only continuing in his original task when the man's hands settled on his bare hips, just beneath the hem of his too-big shirt, which was the only article of clothing he ever wore to bed anymore. He shuffled a few inches downward, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the quiet apology his friend offered before leaning down and planting a kiss against Gilbert's throat, his hands fanning out over the man's still clothed stomach, making him shiver and arch in eager anticipation. Small, experienced hands pressed down heavily on Gil's abdomen, slowly sliding upwards and dragging the fabric across the man's skin, its rough texture only highlighting the chill of the night air as hot flesh was exposed to-

Two large hands landed on Oz's thighs, stroking them up and down in long strides, and Oz's entire body tensed, face alight and stomach twisting. Three. He was giving Gil to the count of-!

Gil's hands drifted a little higher and squeezed.

"GIL!" Oz yelled, slapping the man's left forearm so hard that a horrendous crack resounded in the cold air around them. The hazy-headed man merely whined and retracted his arm, holding it to him and emitting a whimper like a wounded animal. "I said no!" Oz hissed a little quieter.

"B-But…," those were the first words the man had uttered in a long time and, goodness, they were a lot more slurred than Oz had expected, but that was no excuse for his actions. Flustered and irritated, Oz clambered off the man and set his bare feet on the cold wooden floor, pulling down the long shirt so that it covered as much skin as possible. It stopped mid-way down his thigh… Maybe he'd start wearing his proper nightwear again.

He paused in his journey towards the door when Gilbert whined again. As he turned around he folded his arms tightly across his chest, scowling at the man. "What? I told you not to," he grumbled, thankful for the darkness that hid his-

"S-Soft…" Gilbert murmured, and Oz felt his face burn. Soft?! Did he…

"D-Don't call it-!" he bristled, offended but unsure of how to respond. He turned away with a huff and stared at the door, wondering just how comfortable the sofa was and if that was really where he wanted to spend their first night in the apartment together.

Gil _knew_ he was self conscious about… I-It was just a little holiday weight! It would be gone in no time! In fact, one of the best ways to remove it from his… lower body was the very exercise they had been about to partake in. He had told Gil he wasn't allowed to touch him there, far too embarrassed and self conscious about it to want to be reminded of it, but the idiot just wouldn't listen. In fact, he'd actually caught the man staring at his legs and butt quite a lot lately. Was it really that noticeable?! He thought the baggy shorts would hide it, but apparently not!

"Oz…"

Oz glanced over his shoulder and frowned at the sight; Gil was reaching both arms out in his direction without actually moving from where he lay on the bed, his eyes shining and his lip quivering. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "Come to bed, please? Sorry. Didn' mean to… L-love you… S-sorry…"

"… Geez…" Oz sighed with a shake of his head, unable to resist those big, apologetic eyes for even a single second. He unfolded his arms and moved back towards the bed, the bright smile that lit up Gil's face upon his approach making the blond smile despite himself. Gilbert had been happier today than Oz ever remembered seeing him before, probably because this was the first day of their new future together, the first day when it was really just the two of them, but every time that man smiled at him it felt like a rare moment that should be treasured.

"You're such a big baby," he said, and he would have simply sat on the bed if Gilbert's hands hadn't found his arms and gently guided him to lie upon him, long arms wrapping around the boys form and lips eagerly seeking out Oz's.

"Just," Oz said, placing a finger to Gil's lips when they were just an inch away from his own, "keep your hands up here, ok?"

"B-But…" he started, and Oz shook his head.

"No bu-"

"I-I like it, though!" Gil interrupted eagerly, causing Oz to frown.

"You like what…?" he asked, his tone suspicious, and bit his lip when Gil's hands slid down the expanse of his back without a moment's hesitation, despite the warning he had been given mere seconds ago, and rubbed the soft (and slightly flabby, oh god, how humiliating!) skin there.

"This…" Gilbert said with a goofy smile, "Oz's… Oz's 'soft'…" He actually giggled when Oz's mouth dropped open, eyes widening in shock.

"W-What? Why?!" he yelled. Did he think this was funny? Did he like that Oz-

"'t's cute," Gilbert hummed, pressing his palms against Oz's rear and pulling up gently so that he could place a kiss against the boy's forehead, "You're just… I love it…" he said, rolling over so that Oz was beneath him, the air around the teen suddenly growing much hotter, sheltered beneath the form of his lover. Warm, honey-coloured eyes searched for curious emerald, and Gilbert's smile was so soft Oz actually felt his heart skip a beat. "'n' I love you…" he pressed their foreheads together, brushed their lips over one another, and whispered, "All of you…"

"Y-You're not allowed drink wine anymore…" Oz muttered in response, unable to think of a retort to fight the man's constant reign of affections. Gilbert hummed in mild agreement (Oz was certain he wasn't listening to a word he was saying), before pressing his lips to Oz's in a firm but loving kiss. Gil wouldn't lie, not when they were like this… So did he… was he some sort of…? '_Oh, why do I bother?_' Gil was just weird sometimes, the eagerness with which his smoothed his palms over the blond's stomach and legs a clear sign of that, in Oz's opinion. He didn't like the feeling… Though it did seem a lot more… sensitive than usual… Was that because he was so conscious of it, or maybe having a bit 'more' made him feel this way?

Well, either way, this was the perfect method to get rid of any unwanted flab, so he could put up with a little discomfort…

But as Gilbert's mouth began to explore his heated flesh, lips lingering far too long on his extremely sensitive stomach and inner things, Oz could scarcely think straight due to the continuous ripples of pleasure coursing through his body. He honestly did not know if it was because Gil somehow liked a little bit 'extra' to work with and was being much more attentive and eager as a result, or if having it made Oz more sensitive to the point that it was almost as if his nerves were one fire.

Well… maybe it wasn't all bad… After all, if he wanted to stop himself gaining too much weight, he needed to 'exercise' regularly, which was something he certainly wouldn't complain about. That, and he could probably get chocolate pancakes for breakfast whenever he wanted.

Yeah… He could see how he could make this work…

As they lay together afterwards, drifting into the world of dreams, Gilbert held him close and buried his face in blond hair. "Love you…"

"Mmm… You too…"

"And your 'soft'…"

"Shut up, stupid…"

* * *

**[End]**


End file.
